1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous pest control composition containing a pyrethroid compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known liquid pest control compositions containing a pyrethroid compound. Moreover, aqueous pest control compositions are known which do not substantially contain a saturated hydrocarbon organic solvent, aromatic hydrocarbon organic solvent, or the like as a solvent (see JP-A-2010-6773 and JP-A-2010-77074).